


I Am Right Here (One Direction Spank One Shots)

by quietcrazy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcrazy/pseuds/quietcrazy
Summary: Liam, Louis, Niall, and Harry live together and are there for each other through the tough times as well as the good ones. No matter what happens, they will be there for each other, even if it means a spanking to keep someone in line.





	1. Intro

Liam Payne➡ oldest, spanker, spanks hard, soft spot for Harry but will be hard on him if he deserves it

Louis Tomlinson➡ second oldest, spanker to Niall and Harry, medium to light spanker, rarely spanked by Liam, permission to spank Liam if it is extremely serious, soft spot for Niall

Niall Horan➡ youngest, spanked, innocent but sometimes naughty, looks up to Louis

Harry Styles➡ youngest, same age as Niall, spanked, mischievous and picks on Niall sometimes excessively, looks up to Liam

I, the author, plan on switching back and forth between the boys being famous as a band and not famous as roommates in these stories. I will mark at the beginning which is which.


	2. Honor Thy Recording Studio

Famous

The boys have coming into the studio for days straight now recording song after song. Feelings are on high with so much work to be done, especially in Harry.

Liam➡

I've been watching Harry grump around the studio all morning. There are still songs that need to be recorded even though we have been working long hours for days. I've told him countless times that we can go out and have fun later but to no avail.

We start singing into the mics once again and when it is Harry's turn to sing he just stands there staring at his phone. I walk over and take it from him, stuffing it into my back pocket.

The technician tells us to start from the top, and we give it another go.

Once again we reach Harry and this time he sings, but he is singing the song bluegrass style and laughing at himself.

The technician has had enough for this go and walks out, calling a break.

I look over at Harry with a scowl but he is still amused with himself.

"You know, the sooner you do what needs to be done, the sooner we can head out."

"Or we can just take a day or two off." Harry retorts. "This isn't just about how you want things done you know."

I know Harry has places he wants to go, and I do too. We all do. However we all, Harry included, had decided that pushing through this quickly would be the best.

"You need to check your attitude." I hear Louis demand. I keep looking at Harry who rolls his eyes.

"Some respect would be nice too." I add.

Harry starts to huff around the microphones. He kicks at cables on the ground. He starts to get more aggravated by the second.

Harry➡

I know I agreed to do this, but the mates need to understand that I have the right to back out. This is so crazy right now. I have things to do. I haven't seen my girlfriend in days. I want to watch my TV shows, and I don't even have time for that.

Liam and Louis can be sasses if they want, but the can't control me.

I push some chords around on the ground. Liam seems annoyed and crosses his arms. This gets me even more fired up.

I go over to a mic stand and wrap my fingers around it tightly. Niall looks scared like the wimp he is.

I shove the stand really hard.

I barely have time to regret the strength I put into it before the stand crashes into the wall leaving a hole where the top made impact.

Liam looks pissed.

"You are apologizing and paying for that." He says to me.

He warns me to give my best behavior as we wrap up more of the songs.

When lunch rolls around I realize that we were most definitely having a relaxed time earlier in the week compared to the tension today. We mostly eat in silence and I accept it, I have nothing to say.

I feel slightly ashamed and definitely embarrassed, but mostly nervous for what Liam will do to me when we get home. I know he won't injure me, but sometimes it feels like it. He calms down as time goes on, but whenever I get grumpy again or lazy he gives me a Medusa stare, making me freeze.

I sass him a little later and immediately regret it.

On our way out the door Liam watches as I write a check to the studio for damages.

"This is shit." I mutter under my breath.

"Harry." Liam scolds.

He heard me. I am screwed.

Niall➡

The car ride home is tense. I want to talk to Louis, but I know that Liam and Harry are on edge and the quiet is probably best.

When we walk in to our house, Liam goes for some tea to calm down. I know he is angry, but won't ever punish anyone while mad.

"Go to my room." Liam says to Harry.

Louis comes over to me and asks if I want to watch TV. I know Louis is trying to distract me from the situation and I gladly comply. We head to the home theatre, and Louis let me pick out a movie.

Harry➡

I walk the steps to Liam's room as I have done many times before. My legs feel shaky. I open his door and walk inside. I don't spend time looking at the photos when I first walk in. I know that Liam expects me to be sitting down on the bed.

I comply. The covers are soft and I grip them with my fingers. I know I have time til Liam comes up and so I start to gaze at the shelves of pictures. The smiling faces of Liam both make me nervous and comforted.

Every sound makes me jump out of my skin.

I wonder if I should take my clothes off.

Liam will probably require it, but I always have hope that he won't.

I decide that maybe if I am already down to my underwear I will be able to keep it on.I decide that my plan is worth a shot and fold my shirt and skinny jeans and set them on the floor next to the corner of the bed.

I sit back down and shortly after hear the door open.

"Get up." I follow Liam's instructions.

I will remain strong.

Liam takes my spot on his bed.

"Tell me why we are here."

"You already..."

"Harry." Liam's face keeps the same expression.

"I broke the wall of the studio."

"And?"

"I was impatient and complaining."

"And what is all of that?"

"You tell me."

"Disrespect, Harry. Now is not the time nor the place for more."

"Come over here." Liam points to the floor next to him.

I walk over slowly. Liam waits.

He reaches for my underwear.

"Liam, please!"

"Too late."

He let's my boxers pool at my feet then hauls me over his lap. He begins right away.

Smack smack smack smack

"Disrespect needs to stop being a problem doesn't it?"

Smack smack

"Yes sir."

Smack smack smack smack smack

I feel the sting on my bottom and try to dodge blows. Liam responds with hits to my thighs.

Smack smack

I pull my hands in to grab Liam's leg. I squeeze hard to keep myself from crying.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Owww."

Smack

"Ow ow."

Smack smack smack

"Ahhh"

Smack

"Please."

I bite my lip and try to take it. Tears are falling freely now. I feel more spanks and then a strong hand lifts me up.

"I'm sorry." I say and I try to pull myself into Liam.

Liam keeps me away.

"Get me that brush."

"Liam!"

"Now."

I am shaking as I grab the wooden tool from Liam's top drawer. I have felt it before and it is something I despise.

I hand it to Liam cautiously and he pulls me back over his lap.

Liam➡

I hate doing this. I hate it. Harry needs to learn though. His disrespect is intolerable. I ask him to get the brush and his red bottom shakes as he gets it.

He brings it back and I begin again.

I use it on each check twice.

SMACK SMACK

"Ahhhhh."

SMACK SMACK

"Owwwch"

Harry reaches a hand back and I grab it.

I am for the sit spots.

SMACK SMACK

"NOOO!"

I know he will feel those for a while.

Harry gets a little limp, giving in, and I wrap up with four quick center strokes.

Harry let's the tears stream down and I keep him over my knees until I trust him to stand.

I hand him back his underwear and help him into them.

He winces as they slide on. I rub my hand in his hair and he pulls himself in.

"Not yet."

I point towards the door and we walk down to where Louis and Niall are watching Thor.

I open the door for Harry.

Harry➡

We go downstairs to see Niall and Louis and I know I need to apologize.

I do quickly, because Niall's face has a few tear tracks and the sooner I do it the sooner I get comfort from Liam.

Liam tells me we need to go back upstairs.

Louis gives me a pat on the back and Niall brings me in for a hug.

I know Liam won't let me watch the movie and so we walk back upstairs together. He knows I like to sleep with him after a spanking so he follows me to my room.

It is nothing sexual. Liam is like an older brother to me, and after someone tearing my butt up, I need someone.

We get changed which requires Liam to make a quick run to his room to get pijamas.

I climb into my bed and lay with my butt into the air.

When Liam comes in to be beside me he pulls up the covers and gives me a massage under the blankets until I fall asleep.


	3. Love Like A Brother

Not Famous

Liam➡

Today, we have some free time and I know Harry really wants to go bowling, so I suggest it to the mates over breakfast.

Harry throws cereal practically all over the kitchen in excitement.

"Calm down." I laugh at his reaction.

"I think it sounds like fun." Louis nods, taking the box from Harry to pour himself a bowl.

"I'm ready to knock down some pins!" Niall exclaims.

"If you can even get the ball down the lane." Harry looks over at him.

"Hey." I give Harry the warning look.

"I was being sarcastic." Harry defends.

"It's okay, Liam, I know I'm not that great, I'm getting better though!"

"That's the spirit." Louis says.

After eating, we get changed and ready to leave. Louis reminds everyone to grab socks on our way out the door.

We pile into the car, me driving and Louis riding as front passenger. Harry and Niall get into the back seat and I give a quick glance back, without catching either of their eyes to make sure they are good. I know that they tend too be, but I'm afraid Harry might be on one of his moods.

Niall➡

"Hey, Harry, do you think you could show me how to bowl again?" I look over to the other side of the seat.

"Sure, mate."

"I think I'm going to do better this time, beat Louis." I suggest.

"Woah there." Louis turns around to face us.

"I think Nialler can do it." Harry says reaching a hand to play punch my shoulder.

I think I will do better this time. I finally can bowl a game without tons of gutter balls, and I've even almost made a strike. Harry even is being supportive of me. I know we are cool and all, but he gets competitive.

We walk into the bowling alley upon arrival and line up at the counter to get a lane and shoes. Liam acts as the intermediary between our group and the guy behind the desk. After giving Liam the shoes, he passes them, pair at a time to each of us and gives us the lane number.

Harry heads quickly there, and ties his shoes on, before walking around to find a bowling ball that fits his strength and finger size. He knows exactly what he wants, but I walk up to Louis to ask for help.

After getting our bowling balls and putting our names into the machine, we are ready to get started. Liam bowls first and knocks most of the pins down, then comes Louis with a little less.

Harry gets a spare, and after his two throws he stays up near the lane to help me. He coaches me through my first two throws, and I tie Louis.

"I'm coming for you." I point to Louis as I sit back down.

He chuckles kindly.

I would like to say that he is scared of my skills.

Harry coaches me less and less through the game.

I am getting better, and it kind of looks like it is getting to him.

A few turns later of mine and I get the first strike of the game. I am still far behind, but I jump up and down and give Louis a high five. Liam pats my back. I look over to Harry for a congratulations, but all he says is beginner's luck. I sit down and talk with Louis and before Liam goes up too bowl he walks right up to Harry and I assumed chided him for his behavior.

I feel bad when Harry gets in trouble for how he acts towards me. I know we get along well mostly, we wouldn't be roommates if we didn't. However, he has his moments and Liam wants him to straighten out and learn how to deal with them.

Liam➡

I want Harry to have a good time, and I want to make sure that the others have fun as well. It dissapoints me that Harry is getting irritated. I know he gets competitive, and I only lightly warned him, but he can get out of hand.

Niall continues to do well throughout the game. He even beats Louis the second time around, just like he said he would.

We start game three and Harry keeps complaining that he is tired. Niall is getting ahead of him, and that doesn't help the mood.

Niall doesn't notice the tension really, due to his excitement about his success. I applaud him, and am happy that he isn't paying mind to Harry and his negativity.

Harry➡

As Niall gets more and more ahead of me, my moodiness, as Liam calls it, kept increasing. As much as it annoyed me that he kept giving me looks to chill out, I know he helped me keep my cool.

After the game, I am putting my real shoes on. Niall rushes up to me and gives me a happy good game hug. He tells me I did awesome and thanks me for teaching him. He reminds me I got the high score of the day, and his smile and cheer is so genuine I push aside my annoyance.

After returning our stuff, we head out to lunch. We talk about the games. Niall asks everyone what movie each of us wants to watch when we return home.

I tell him that I just want to chill out, but Louis says I really should hang out with them all, so I agree. I also know Liam is siding with the other guys.

Once we finish eating and return home, Niall is ready for the movie to start and pulls my hand to drag me with him.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Something James Bond, or Red." I tell him.

"I don't want to watch a spy movie, let's pick something else."

"What about the Matrix?"

"Nah."

I am starting to get annoyed again.

"Well then what do you want to watch, since you don't like any of my suggestions?

"Let's watch Night at the Museum!"

"No." I say back almost instantaneously.

"Why?"

"That's such a stupid movie, Niall."

"Well, I like it."

"Pick something else."

"I'm going to ask Louis and Liam."

"You are only doing that because they will agree with you."

"No, I want to hear other people's opinion, unlike you."

"Niall, don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby." He looks sad.

I take it as an opportunity to pick on him some more. I honestly don't know why I am doing this. Easy target, I guess. Besides, I didn't need his behavior today.

"You have them tied around your finger don't you?"

"Harry, what is your deal against me?"

"Oh, does the baby not get it?"

"Harry."

"You are such a wimp. You are so dependent on Louis for everything and then you butt in with Liam. You know that Liam and I have known each other since we were in elementary right?"

"I'm not trying to steal Liam, we can all be friends, and you know about how Louis helped me get away from my bullies."

"Oh can we all be friends, now? Are we back in kindergarten?"

"Just leave me alone."

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenge.

He looks at me with rare anger.

"You wouldn't do anything." I say to him.

Then, he quickly thrusts his arms towards me and with a crash I fall into the coffee table. Nothing is broken, but the things that were on it fall off with a loud noise and I rush up to my feet.

"You are going to get it now."

I am seeing red, and I run towards him and my arm swings at his head.

Right before impact a strong grip holds onto my wrist and my vision shows me Liam has grabbed me.

"What is going on?" He asks.

No response.

"Harry?"

"What?" I question. "He started it."

"I don't care who tells me, but I want someone to." Liam looks at each of us.

"Harry told me I was a wimp and dependant on both of you. He said I couldn't do anything myself and I wanted to prove him wrong." Niall looks down.

"Harry, do you have anything to add?"

"He freaking pushed me into the table, you think I asked for that." Liam tries to get me to lower my voice.

"Of course not, I had to defend myself."

"You don't need to be rude, and you were going to hurt me." Niall butts in.

"Oh, well! Then, tell me, what was your little stunt huh?" I step towards Niall.

Louis reaches his hand out and slaps Niall's rear with a sharp sound and before I have time to laugh, I feel the same sting on my butt cheeks.

"Hey!" We both say.

"Neither of us are dealing with this anymore." Louis declares.

"You two need to treat each other like brothers that care about each other. We are basically family. The reason we have to deal with this discipline is because we can't trust you two to get along."

I put my gaze to the ground.

"Okay then."

"Louis and I are going to talk for a minute. Opposite corners, both of you."

Liam➡

I watch the boys get to the corners. Louis and I head to the kitchen.

"So you'll take one and I'll take the other."

"Ya, me, Niall, and you, Harry."

"I think we should change that this time." I respond.

"Okay." Louis says.

"I feel that they each need to be told, by the one the other has known longer, what is going on in the other one's mind."

"Okay, that's a good plan." Louis agrees with me.

We've spanked the other before. I know Niall needs a bit more care, simply because he has less of a tough guy personality and he is used to Louis.

Louis asks if he should do anything different to Harry.

"Get him to think. I sometimes ask him a few times what is going on."

"It's weird." I add. "Harry needs to learn not to talk so rudely, but I'm glad he didn't throw the first punch."

"I'll tell him you said that."

We go back into the living room to get the boys.

They turn around and Niall starts walking to Louis and Harry to me. I tell them we are flipping it today.

Harry looks chill with it,I know he thinks Louis is easier, but I think Louis will be pulling him in for a surprise.

Niall looks nervous and I comfort him when he is in arms distance, because I know that that is why he is used to.

I leave Louis and Harry to the living room and take Niall upstairs to my bedroom.

He is breathing rather heavily.

"Why..." His voice gets lower, and I can no longer make out what he is saying.

I stop walking in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes." I turn to him.

"Why aren't I with Louis?" Niall looks down at his feet.

I put my fingers under his chin and lift up his face so I can see his eyes.

"Will you trust me?" I ask.

Niall nods.

"Yes, of course, you are one of my closest friends."

He pauses.

"I just usually go with Louis."

I nod and turn around.

"Harry says you hit really, really hard."

I snap back around.

"I know you, and I know Harry, you can handle whatever I do. Besides, Harry wants to seem tougher than he is."

I see an almost smile.

I open the door to my bedroom and usher Niall inside. He hasn't been in here often and looks around with curiosity. I tell him to take his clothes off.

He shakes as he takes things off.

I know that Louis let's him keep his underwear on until he goes over his lap, so when Niall sticks his thumbs in the sides of his boxers I tell him he can keep them on for now.

"I know Harry can be mean. He needs to work on that, and we are trying, he is trying, you know that right?"

"Ya."

"I'm not saying that he has a right, nor am I saying you need to just take his words. Niall, you can come to one of us when he starts doing those things, and you know better then to push him."

"Yes, Liam."

"Alright, I gotta do this because you pushed him, and he could have gotten injured. Harry is in the other room getting punished for hurting you. We are trying to protect you both."

Niall comes in to my chest for a hug, and I quickly give him a squeeze before leading him to the end of my bed.

I've decided to just use my hand, but I plan on giving him what he deserves.

Niall➡

Louis leads me over to his side once he sits on his bed.

He guides me over his lap, and stops me once my chest is almost parallel to him. I place my hands on his thighs and feel the cool of the room as he pulls my underwear down. He then sets me down on his lap.

My chest is mostly on him, leaning slightly over and I wrap an arm around his leg.

My feet are almost flat on the floor to stabilize myself.

"I'm going to need you to scoot up."

I do so, lifting slightly to allow my parts to pass over him.

I clench my cheeks together, and I feel him give me a few taps.

"Hey, relax."

"Ready?"

I nod.

I am most definatley not ready though.

I feel Liam's hand lift off of me and then a rush of cool air before an impact that sends pain through me.

I clench my teeth and push my lips together.

Each impact gets harder til the heat prevents me from feeling the rush of air. It gets harder to keep quiet and I'm moaning and squirming.

Liam's spanks are random, and I can't count them to calm down even slightly.

I am crying loudly now. I can't see due to tears.

Smack

Smack

Smack smack

Smack

I am disappointed in myself, scared that I have let Louis down so much he doesn't even want to see me.

Smack smack

Smack

I also almost fall off Liam.

Liam➡

I stop spanking for a minute, and rub Niall.

"We aren't done yet, but I want to move back on the bed so you don't fall, okay?"

Niall let's out a loud cry and I grab his waist and pull him along with me up more on the bed until he is lying on it as well as on me.

I ask him for his arm and hold his hand, fingers interlaced.

"Just a few more, Niall."

"You are doing well." I remind him.

He starts to cry harder.

I am worried now.

"Talk to me, tell me what you are feeling." I sense something is wrong other then the fact his rear stings.

"Louis doesn't want me." He sobs.

"Louis wants you. He loves you. That's why he is down there, and I am up here. He wants to talk to Harry to get him to be nicer to you, and I wanted to come up here, to,when we are finished, help you understand that I care about you too."

He starts to breathe smoother.

"I want us to talk. I want you to know that Louis and I haven't picked sides and are trying to work things out."

Niall has calmed down quite a bit now.

"Just fifteen more, okay?"

Niall nods and sits there taking the final swats.

Smack  
Smack  
Smack  
Smack  
Smack

Niall's crying has grown again.

Smack smack

"Owww"

Two to the right cheek.

Smack smack

"Ah"

Two on the left.

Smack smack smack smack

"Ouwww"

I land two on the right sit spot as well as two on the left.

Smack smack

"Aaah"

After two to the center, I instantly pick up Niall and draw him into an embrace.

I rub him as he lets everything out.


	4. Love Like A Brother (2)

Louis➡

I stand in front of Harry. He seems confused as to why it is me there and not Liam, but he keeps it in.

"Do you have anything to say?" I ask.

"I guess I shouldn't have been rude to Niall." Harry says.

Before I can respond though, he adds to his statement.

"Niall would do better though not being such a wimp, he needs to get some balls and help himself sometimes."

"And would a wimp push you into the table?"

Harry's face shows shock from my statement.

"Well?" I inquire.

"I...I guess not."

"Niall is gentler, yes, but he is no wimp." I pause. "You need to respect him, I know he cares about you and as a friend you need to return the favor."

"I do."

"Harry, you lash out, ya?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be consistent. You can be annoyed, you can be angry, but you need to outlet those things productively."

"He hit me!"

"And words don't hurt?"

Harry is silent.

"And if I recall you hit him back."

"Self defense."

"It wasn't a good outlet for anger, and he could argue the same thing against your words."

Harry hangs his head, eyes scanning the ground in front of him. He doesn't speak and I wait.

"I'm sorry." He finally says.

"What would be the better thing to have done?"

"I shouldn't have said the things in the first place."

Harry messes with his fingers.

"He's there for me and I'm never there for him." Harry whispers.

"You can be there." I say to him. "You have been there."

Harry nods. I think I got through to him.

"Harry, I'm close with Niall, known the boy for ages. I know you guys are pretty new to each other. I get the tension. I think you have a friendship there though. It needs some work, sure. I haven't always been the greatest to Niall either, but we work through it."

I cut my lecture.

"We have business."

He nods.

"Strip down bare, please."

I know Harry thinks I am the weaker one, but this isn't my first time to punish him and he knows match up in a different way.

He slowly takes his clothes off and looks at me every few seconds as if waiting for me to say never mind and call everything off.

I wait until he is fully naked and then sit down on an armless chair and he follows me and stands in front.

"You are getting a hand spanking first. Then, I am giving you the belt. I really don't want this to happen again."

Harry looks afraid now.

I feel bad about giving him the belt, but it was Liam's suggestion since this is a recurring issue.

I take Harry over my lap and start to spank him. I know it is lighter than Liam, but I've been told by Niall that I make the spanks more stingy.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack

I keep a constant steady rhythm and Harry begins to wince a little. I don't expect him to react much and I planned on treating this as a sort of warmup. I can't let him think this is easy though and I start to concentrate my spanks onto his thighs.

Smack

Smack

"Ah"

Smack smack

"Ow"

Smack

"Oh"

Smack

Smack smack

"Ahhh"

He start to kick and once I see his legs have changed to a dark pink I return to the sit spots and buttchecks for a few swats before pulling him up onto his feet.

His eyes are watery and there are a few tear streaks, but Harry, though noticeably in pain, has kept rather strong.

I lean him over the armrest and pick up my belt.

I fold it over itself and then put a hand on Harry's back to stabilize him before I give the first blow.

Thwack

"Owww"

Harry loses it with a yell.

Thwack

Thwack

Harry keeps up his vocalizations. He sobs after each impact at around ten hits.

I decide to give him five more.

I pull him up on the armrest of the couch.

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

By the final blow, Harry is just sitting there and taking it.

When I am finished I give him time to catch his breath.

Liam➡

While Niall is curled up against me we can hear Harry's cries. At first Niall is confused at the change in noise, but then he realizes Harry is getting the belt and nuzzles deeper into me.

When the impacts stop, I lift Niall's head so we can see each other's eyes.

"Are we good?"

Niall nods rapidly.

I hug him.

He stands up and I help him into his clothes. He winces at the materials, but is eager to be covered again.

"I know Harry, you just need to give it some time, but I promise, I promise, that you two will get closer.

Niall hugs me again.

"Can I go talk to him?"

I bite my lip.

"He could be upset, but if he want to right now, then of course."

Louis➡

Harry starts to cry quietly and begins to stand.

I walk over to him and support him against my chest.

After our hug, I put my hands on each of his arms and hold onto him at arm's length.

"I am sorry."

He hangs his head.

"We are good now."

"Will Niall talk to me?"

"I'm sure he will."

"You need to at least put underwear on first."

"Oh, ya."

Harry blushes.

I hand him his clothes and he puts on his boxers with a small cringe.

We walk upstairs to the other two.

Harry➡

I hope Niall will accept me when I walk upstairs.

Upon opening the door I see his sad eyes look up at me.

His face has tears and I'm assuming mine still does too.

"I'm sorry."

I almost begin to cry again and Niall rushes up to me and embraces me.


	5. Party Now, Perform Later

Famous

Louis➡

There is going to be a party tonight, over at our friend's mansion. We were invited a month ago, planned on going. I can already feel the vibrations of the music, the pulsing of my heart with it, aided by some drinks of course. Liam is against it now though.

Well, he always was, but I was convinced I could change his mind.

Then we had a performance planned for the day afterward and now Liam is standing as firm as ever.

Oh well.

I decided not even a second after Liam's adamant no that I would go anyways.

I've had it planned since this morning, and now it is almost time to go.

We just finished eating and I have set out clothes to change into when the guys fall asleep.

I plan on drinking a little, and I know I can fake being sober well. Besides, I won't be getting drunk. I can't risk that extent.

I wait until the lights are off in everyone else's room and then wait a good thirty minutes for movement.

Niall will be the last to fall asleep, but he is normally out in about twenty minutes.

After deciding the coast is clear, I change quickly and quietly into my clothes and walk slowly to the door. I hold my breath as I pass by the other guy's rooms.

Niall➡

I can't really sleep. It always takes me forever, but tonight it's taking a little longer. I shut my eyes and try to do the thing where you pretend your body is falling asleep one section at a time. It doesn't work.

However, I hear light footsteps in the hall.

Spying can be kinda fun, and I don't know why anyone would be up.

I sneak out of my door careful not to be detected by whichever one of the boys is walking through the house.

I see them go to walk out the door, and I crouch down until they open it. I then rush towards the figure I now see to be Louis and walk out with him.

He looks at me with shock when the door shuts.

"What are you doing leaving?" I ask.

"None of your business."

"Go back to bed, Niall."

"You are going to the party?!" I feel my eyes bug out.

Louis tries to deny it, but I don't let him.

"Just go back to bed, our little secret, eh?"

"I want to come." I don't really know why I said it. I honestly don't really like the idea of sneaking out. However, it is really Louis and it makes me look tougher.

Besides, I couldn't sleep anyways.

"No, Niall."

"I'll tell if you don't let me." I see Louis thinking and it makes me feel less like a five year old child for threatening to tell Liam.

Louis lets out a harsh breath.

"Fine, but no drinking." He tells me.

I agree knowing it's my way into the plan, and I don't plan on getting drunk anyways.

Louis and I get into the car and he drives us to the house.

There are lights and loud noises being emitted.

"We meet back here at the car at two thirty if we get split up, okay?" He says.

"Ya."

Louis➡

Niall and I walk in together, but soon we are split up, just as I anticipated. There are lots of people, but Niall isn't a little baby.

I decide to focus on my night.

I am free now of Liam and his boring decision.

I keep my pact I made with myself and only grab the occasional drink.

I see what looks like Niall grinding up against someone, but it is hard to tell.

We had decided to wear sunglasses and disguise ourselves. Only a few people knew we were there, because the last thing we wanted to deal with was consequences.

Before long I see the time is two twenty five and I hurry back to the car.

I wait for Niall but he doesn't show up.

At twelve forty I realize the boy grinding up against the other partier was Niall and I go back inside the chaos.

I find him, disguise off, posing for pictures and hammered.

I grab his arm and drag him out.

"What a good Niall look alike!"

I am yelling at the crowd.

"Crazy how real this seems!"

I pull my blond friend out to the car.

"Are you crazy?"

"Louis its all good."

Niall is smiling and laughing and I just look at him with an angry glare.

Soon, the realization of the problem sinks in and sobers Niall up a little bit.

"The damage is done, right now, we just need to go home."

We sit down and I drive back.

I can still focus on the road.

I ask Niall to text our friend saying that Niall was merely a good pretend celebrity actor, to cover up any tracks from Liam as best as we can.

When we pull into the garage and walk inside, Niall and I stay as quiet as we can.

At least, I stay quiet.

Then, Niall stumbles over the low couch table and the crash of a vase hitting the floor sounds through the house.

We both freeze as a worried Liam runs downstairs still half asleep.

We look at him and him at us and can see his expression change in slow motion as he examines us head to toe.

"You went to the party?"

Niall looks down.

Liam's look is harsh, so I just say yes.

"I am going to bed now", I announce before I get a lecture.

"Good, it'll get you rested for our discussion tomorrow."

Liam's voice is threatening, and I help Niall up and walk him to his bedroom.

We have a few hours until we have to wake up once again.

Liam➡

I am beyond pissed that tw of the boys snuck out.

I trust Louis not to do things that are that stupid.

If anything, I thought Harry would have attempted that stunt.

I go back to bed angry, and my anger transfers to when I wake upo to my alarm.

Harry gets out of bed excited for the performance and looks at me oddly when he sees that I am not quite as enthused.

Louis and Niall slug out of bed once I go get them.

Louis doesn't really talk. He tries to defend himself as we walk down the stairs but I tell him I want none of it and he is quiet.

Niall complains of a headache and I give him some medicine and water. He says he wants to throw up and I tell him to try and hold the medicine in a little longer, so it can work.

"They snuck out?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry looks with shock at his band mates and then the silence of the morning takes hold of him as well.

I tell Louis and Niall that I plan on dealing with things that night, after the radio performance.

Louis➡

I spend the day regretting every decision I made in the past twenty four hours.

I was willing to sneak out against my friends will, against the decision he made for the betterment of everyone, for my own selfish desires. Not only that, I pulled Niall in with me.

The ride back to the house is teeming with lingering tension.

Liam tells Harry to go upstairs and put on music or something.

He then turns to Niall and me.

"Louis what happened?"

I decide to go with the almost full, embarrassing truth. There is no point in hiding myself. I still want to defend Niall though.

"I wanted to go to the party, I was on my way out and Niall stopped me. I told him he couldn't tell you. He threatened that he would and I convinced him to go along so that he wouldn't tell. I only had a few beers, as did Niall. He must have reacted more violently."

"Niall?"

"Niall." Liam says again.

Niall looks up with sad eyes.

"You don't need to defend me, Louis."

"What happened, Niall."

"I told Louis that I would tell if he didn't let me come along. Liam I should have told you."

Niall pauses and all I want is to embrace him.

"I drank a lot, Liam, and Louis had to come back in and save me."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Is there any other part of the night, that I wouldn't approve of?" Liam seems to have something in mind.

I have no ideas though.

"We...we drove home...after drinking."

"I'm sorry, Liam." I say.

"Louis, you snuck out, let Niall tag along, drank, lied, and then drove home. I know Niall can make his own decisions and he should have, but I have to hold you responsible for enabling him and also endangering yourself."

"Niall, you should have told me. I am greatful for your honesty, but it would have been far better had you told me before all of what occurred. Louis wouldn't have stayed angry, and you would have made things safer and easier for the both of you."

Niall starts to tear up.

"I'm sorrrry."

"Niall I forgive you, but we need to deal with this. You still need to recover a little, so you are getting your punishment tomorrow."

"Liam, please, I don't want to deal with the wait."

"Niall, I need you to go to your room. My decision is final."

Liam says nothing time as Niall walks away.

Liam➡

When I hear the door to Niall's room shut, I turn to Louis.

"Louis, go to my room, get my belt, take your clothes off, you may leave your underwear on, and then meet me back down here."

I watch Louis walk away.

I hate this. I hate punishing them.

I know I need to belt Louis, his behavior was unacceptable, but it is still just as hard to do and I have to keep tears at bay.

Louis comes back in.

He is holding the buckle of the belt and the leather hangs down limply.

He hands it to me, and I double it, holding onto the buckle and the end.

"Over the couch Louis."

Louis feels awful, and I can tell because he doesn't argue, he just leans over."

I pull his underwear down, then I walk back a step.

I touch the implement to his bottom.

He flinches a little.

I've decided to give him twenty firm strokes.

I don't tell him my plan though.

It will make the punishment seem longer without actually making it longer.

Louis clenches his bottom together.

THWAP

I hear a moan.

I didn't prep his bottom for a reason.

THWAP

"Mhm."

THWAP

THWAP

"Ah"

THWAP

"Ow."

THWAP

"Owww"

THWAP

THWAP

I here Louis cry softly now.

I aim the next two.

THWAP THWAP

He cries out and I can feel my insides tighten.

"You are doing good." I manage to croak out.

Louis slouches down.

"Lift yourself up."

He pulls himself up on the couch, I can see him shaking a little.

I aim for the thighs.

THWAP

THWAP

THWAP

"AHH"

He has seven more, and I deliver six fast.

"One more."

He clenches harder and whines.

THWAP

I drop the belt down and Louis falls against the couch. He starts to slip a little and a trap his arm and help him stand up.

I hold him close.

"I'm sorry, mate." He tells me.

"Its done, it's done."

"I need a nap."

I guide Louis up the stairs and to his room. He lays down, stomach on the mattress.

I leave him to himself and walk to Niall's room.

He is crying and pulls the sheets up.

"Louis is going to sleep now, you can see him in a little bit."

"He's mad at me."

"No, he is not."

I hold Niall in for a second and then get back up and walk out.

I stop by my bedroom to grab Louis' clothes and then I grab his underwear downstairs and take them to his room.

I grab a glass of water and then sit down in the kitchen.

I rotate the glass in my hand.

About an hour later, Niall comes down.

"Can I see him now? I think he is awake. I can hear movement next to my room."

"Alright."

Niall walks to leave.

"Niall, no lotion."

I hate being strict, but I can take giving Louis a little more pain if he doesn't pull the stunt again.

Niall moans, but I know he will comply.

Niall➡

I walk to Louis room. I open the door and stand in the doorway.

I am scared, but Louis smiles at me weakly.

He is sitting up, and I can tell it pains him.

I curl up next to him.

I start to cry into him.

"Hey look at me."

I look up.

"I haven't left you."

I nuzzle into his neck.

"Does Liam have to spank me?"

"Niall, you deserve it. We both do."

He sounds grumpy.

"No, like, can you?"

"No, Niall, it wouldn't be right."

"I...I am scared."

"I was too."

"No you weren't." I look up at Louis.

"Even Liam gets scared when he is spanked, though it hardly happens. We all get scared. However, we all care about each other and so we are safe."

Louis always knows what to say.

Later, Liam comes in.

"Niall, its time to go to bed."

I hug Louis once more and then follow Liam's directions.

"I'll be here for Louis." He says, sitting down where I sat.

I go to my bed.

I sit staring at the ceiling. My fear and anxiousness keeps me awake, but I know I drift off eventually, because the next thing I see is Liam's face above mine as he wakes me up.

"Get up, Niall, go to the restroom, get a small something to eat, whatever you need. I'll be back here in about fifteen minutes."

I hurry through my tasks not wanting to be unfinished when he comes back, but then I am left nervously shivering on my bed.

Liam comes back in. He carries the belt he used on Louis the night before, but he sits down next to me and sets the belt next to him.

"Stand up Niall."

I do.

"Let's get this done."

He reaches over to me and pulls down my PJ pants.

He then sets me over himself as he removes my boxers to join the pants.

"I am going to warm you up first."

Liam➡

I give Niall more than a warmup and he is crying before I finish. Unlike Louis tears are falling on the floor and Niall is vocal.

I wouldn't give Niall what I gave Louis. He can't take that much pain at once. I have learned to spread things out.

Smack smack smack smack

I finish him up and then let him catch his breath so he can hear me.

Niall you are staying over my knee for this next part.

He groans, but I know he is glad he won't be getting up and supporting himself.

THWAP

I give him the first blow with the belt, I secure his legs and grab one of his hands to hold.

THWAP

I pause again.

THWAP

"Ahhh"

I run my thumb over his bottom.

THWAP

"One more Niall."

THWAP

I throw the belt down and pick the boy up.

"You are good." I coo as he rests against me. I feel his tears on my shoulder, but ignore them.

I rub his back til I see that he has regained composure.

"I want to see Louis."

I don't blame the boy and after helping him back into his clothes, I grab a tissue to while his face and then lead him to his best mate.

I watch the two embrace.

Niall then motions for me to join in.

I smile and do.


	6. What About Me

Non famous

Harry➡

I walk downstairs to see Niall nuzzled up against Liam. Again.

He pulled this stunt yesterday, and the day before that, and the one before that as well.

The two are walking through the kitchen cooking pancakes together. Niall is giggling as Liam struggles for mobility with Niall embracing him like a monkey grasping a tree. Liam taps Niall's head motioning the boy to turn around with him as he reaches for the spatula.

Neither of the two notices me, and I merely stand there watching.

I feel a hand on my back and turn around to see Louis. He ushers me forward in the hallway towards the kitchen. Within steps he is past me and he rushes over to Niall, picking him up off of Liam and spinning him in the air. Niall finds footing quickly and embraces Louis.

I finish my short walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry." Liam nods to me before Niall reaches over to tickle him.

Not even for a second, Niall won't let me have Liam for even a moment. It is ridiculous. He already has Louis. He was friends with Louis first, just as I was with Liam, I don't try to steal Louis and it would be nice if Niall returned the favor. It would be even better if Liam didn't allow himself to be stolen.

We all sit down, and arms fly for syrup, butter, and pancakes. I reach my arm into the mix to grab food in the chaos of arms serving not only the body they are attached to but the other bodies around the table.

I am left to serve myself.

They all talk to each other throughout breakfast. I just eat.

"So what is the plan, fam?" Louis asks.

"I wanna go see a movie." Niall exclaims.

"What would you like to see?" Liam asks.

"Umm, I don't know." Niall answers.

Liam playfully knocks the side of Niall's head.

"Didn't think that one through all the way did you now?" Liam teases.

I get up and push my chair in.

"Harry, you down?" Louis asks me.

I turn around for a brief moment.

"I don't know."

The guys don't seem satisfied with my answer.

"I'll be upstairs, I wanted to work on some stuff." I respond.

I go upstairs. I can hear background noise of laughter and giggles. Even the hard slam of my door shut doesn't even slightly cease the noise of the boys downstairs.

I lay on my bed and see my posters taped to the ceiling. Their corners are starting to curl and I make a mental note to re-attach them flat.

I feel my jaw clench up and I squint my eyes, trying to avoid tears. I don't need them.

Nonetheless water flows down my cheeks. I sob and every sniffle makes me question whether or not my friends will hear me and come upstairs.

They don't come.

I am being quite loud now and still no response.

I didn't start crying to get attention, but if I must admit it, now the loud moans coming from my mouth are to test Liam. To test and see if someone will care.

They don't come.

Getting up, I rub my hand across my face, smearing tears. I bite my lip and walk downstairs to see Liam.

I get in the kitchen and I am not noticed.

Niall is getting tickled and his laughter is obnoxious.

"L...Liam." I quietly say.

He doesn't even look up.

"You don't care!" I scream.

His head jerks up.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

I start to breathe quickly.

"Harry, tell me what is going on?" He pries.

He reaches his hand out for my arm, and I slap it away.

"Come on, Harry. Let's talk."

"You don't care." I choke out.

"Harry listen to me." Liam starts. He grabs my arm again.

He touches me gently, however before I catch myself I lash out.

I see my hand lifting and in a rush of energy it collides with Liam's face.

The loud smack causes the air in the room to freeze, and I can see red emerging in a hand shaped pattern on Liam's face.

He pulls back his hand and stares at me in shock.

I stare back. First I am frozen and then I start to coil back trying to become smaller.

"Harry, I need you to go back to your room."

"I'm sorry." I look down.

"Now." Liam states.

I walk back up the stairs. I don't even bother shutting the door. I collapse onto my bed once again.

I hold my knees in with my arms and wait.

I can't say how much time passes, but it seems to be forever. My tears have dried against my face and my sniffling has far subsided.

I thought about checking to see if my eyes were still red, but that no longer matters that much.

I know Liam is about to come up and spank the daylight out of me, and a feel a bit sorry for how I reacted, but he has been ignoring me for days.

He comes back and sits on the bed next to me. I look up at him and see that his face has a red hand print on it.

It causes me to look back down at my own hand. I turn it over and over.

"Will you talk to me?"

I don't respond.

He can figure out himself, if he is really my friend. He should understand.

"You slapped me in the face, Harry."

My face tightens.

"Mhmm" I say.

"Harry."

"Harry." Liam repeats.

I can see that he is starting to grow frustrated.

"Well, let's just get this over with then."

He lifts his hands and drops them on his thighs and I can hear a small impact.

"Stand up."

I slowly rise and walk over until I am standing in front of him. I am looking at his hands. He is slowly moving his fingers, tapping them softly, one by one, on his leg. Then he lifts them to cautiously reach for my forearm.

I shirk slightly at his touch, then he pulls me across his lap. He is firm but strangely gentle.

"Harry."

I hang my head down, letting gravity take it.

"I wish you would talk to me. Whatever is going on."

"There is no point." I mumble quietly.

"What?" He doesn't hear me.

I don't repeat myself.

I hear a deep breath from above me, and a hand rests on my bottom. Fingers find their way to my sides and hook my shorts and underwear. He holds my lower back as he pulls down on my clothes.

I can feel the cold and then his hand rests on me. It is almost protective, but after a short while I feel the air again and then an impact.

I clench my cheeks together as his hand falls again and again.

My jaw becomes sore and tears begin to fall, clouding my vision of the floor.

The pain only increases.

Liam doesn't speak as he spanks me.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Ahh"

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Oww"

SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

Then he stops. I can't tell right away, but I soon realize that the hits have gone away.

"Harry, I am disappointed in you right now."

I say nothing.

He breathes out.

"Just a few more."

I am sobbing loudly during the final blows. My screams grow louder, falter, and then become deep breaths.

After a few minutes, I feel a tug and am lifted up by Liam.

He stands up with me, pulls up my clothes, and gives me a hug.

"Relax here, okay."

I nod. I wish he would stay though.

Liam➡

After picking Harry up, I tell him to relax in his bedroom.

I know Louis and I hardly do it, but I plan on grabbing some lotion from downstairs and taking it up to him.

It seems like the right thing at the moment.

I go to the doorway and turn around quickly when I get there, seeing Harry rubbing his bottom and looking down at his bed.

I wish that I could read minds right now. I wish I could know what he is thinking.

I don't understand why he is being so distant now.

I realize that I haven't seen much of Harry recently. Louis, Niall, and I have been all hanging out together, and I thought we were turning a table making us all a bit more unified. I've been trying to learn more about Niall and getting him more comfortable around me and I want Harry to feel the same about Louis. Harry has just faded out though.

I've left him to himself. Sometimes he just needs the time to be alone. He's gotten crabby around me in the past for not giving him the personal space.

I still can't put together why he lashed out and hit me. As I walk down the stairs I am replaying it all over and over in my head. The slap. The last few days.

I reach the bottom and see Niall sneaking up from behind Louis.

Louis doesn't notice and I keep my facial expression as chill as I can.

Niall then pounces on him like a small kitten, and Louis lets out a scream. Niall almost flies of with Louis' jump into the air, and Louis turns back to see him and begins to laugh.

I follow along loudly, shaking my head.

Louis begins to tickle Niall and he starts to run around the bottom floor. I see the two leave the kitchen, hear footsteps around the house, and then rush back through, Niall first. As Louis runs by he looks at me.

"Get him, get him!"

I laugh loudly and join in, I doubt Harry will want to talk to me, or maybe even see me, for a while now.

Harry➡

I hear Liam's laugh from downstairs.

He pretended to care because I was crying and then I lashed out and all he cared to do was to spank me and leave.

I am done.

I have a friend across town. As mad as I am I won't take Liam's car away from him.

I decide to sneak out a window, climb down a tree, and head over.

I walk across my room, picking up items. Phone, laptop. Stuffing them into a backpack.

I pick up my backpack and sling it over my shoulder. I know that Liam's room has a better proximity to the tree, so ironically I sneak over to his room.

I slowly open his door, even though that I already know he isn't in there.

I open his window and fling a leg over. I duck my head down to fit below the open pane.

By reaching my leg out, I can find a grip on the tree.

I swing my other leg to meet the foothold and take a deep breath before the descent.

At the bottom, I place my hand on the tree and look around.

I see the still open window of Liam's room.

I turn around away from it, and start walking.

I pause when I reach the sidewalk.

I set my backpack down and fish for my cell phone. I placed it in the bottom, I soon figure out, and most of the contents are lying on the sidewalk before I have it in my hand.

I open the phone to find a picture of me, laughing and smiling with Liam. I slide over to the unlock screen, fingers quivering.

I find the map icon, I always forget the screen and location it is located on.

I type half of the address of my destination.

I wait.

I turn around to look back at the house.

Turning back, I finish typing.

The map takes a minute to load, but soon the path is in place and I take the first step.

I walk.

I walk some more.

My surroundings pass by slower then I remember them. I put this to the fact that I am not in a car.

I reach another intersection and push the pedestrian button on the post.

I give my surroundings another look as I wait.

"Harry."

My face jerks around. Not seeing where the voice came from I continue spinning.

A car pulls up to the side of me, and I see the window roll down.

Then I notice it is Liam's car, and the driver is Liam, and he has stopped on the edge of the street with a green light, and there are tears flowing down his face.

He is about to say something, but can't make words form.

I get in the car.

He is here, after all.

I slide across the back seat. I am in the center now.

Liam gets the car moving.

I notice quickly that he is not turning back to go home.

We keep moving.

We pull into a random parking lot in front of a grocery store, and Liam parks.

"I had a different place I wanted us to go, but I want to talk to you now." Liam says.

He pauses.

"I'm getting in the back." He adds.

My stomach feels achy as the door opens and he slides out. The car shakes a little when he closes the door and then I almost feel him walk around the car as I stare at the seat back in front of me.

I look up to the sound of a door opening and see him sliding in.

He scoots in and I move over to allow room. However, he merely moves over more.

He holds his arm out and I lean into a side embrace.

"You've been ignoring me."

"Harry." He looks at me with shock.

"You still can't see." I whisper back.

"God. Man, Harry. I, I know you've been distant. I thought it was just you wanting to be alone. I am so stupid."

"You didn't come up. You wanted to hang around with Niall."

"I think we all need to get to know each other more. We are all friends me and Niall, you and Louis. We are still ourselves. You've got to tell me."

"You only cared until I came down crying. Then you only cared to deal with me when I slapped you. Then you left." I breathe in.

"I thought you wanted space. I thought about coming up and bothering you, but I thought I would annoy you. You came down crying Harry, I asked you what was going on. I should have done it sooner, I know. Please forgive me Harry. And I had to deal with you slapping me. I can't let that fly. You know that."

"I forgive you."

He holds tighter onto me.

"I went downstairs after spanking you. I was actually going to grab some lotion, because I felt that just this once that would be okay. Niall was chasing Louis. Niall likes the situation to be lighter. You were ignoring me. I thought you wanted space. I thought it would be better to give you a few minutes. I ran around with them. After that, I grabbed the lotion. I walked upstairs. You weren't there. I can't read your mind."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I look up at him.

"Liam, I trust you. I should have trusted you more. It was mostly my fault, please forgive me."

"Of course, and I think we both screwed up, so I am apologizing again."

"You are forgiven." I smile a little up at him.

"Head home?" Liam asks.

"Ya, unless there was a place we were going."

"I kinda just wanted to drive earlier, maybe go to the park." He laughs. "It calms me down."

"We can head home." I say.

"Oh gosh, I need to text Louis." He pulls out his phone and sends the text off.

I watch him get out of the car and move to the driver's seat again. I follow his motion, mirrored, on the other side of the car to sit in the passenger's seat beside him.

The ride home is silent.

Liam turns the radio on quietly.

When we reach home, I am welcomed by a hug from Louis and Niall.

"I need to put this stuff away." I say motioning to my back pack.

"Of course."

I walk upstairs and into my room to find the lotion sitting on my bed. Setting down my things, I pick up the lotion, turning it into my hand.

I set it back down, and return downstairs.

"Liam."

"Yeah." He looks at me.

"Umm."

Liam catches my drift as he usually does.

"I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Alright." I nod my head.


	7. Holding Up

Famous

Louis➡

People describe stress like a cloud. They imagine a dark vapor looming over their heads, one that wind cannot seem to push away.

There is no direct sunlight as I stand on the balcony of the hotel room, looking down. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to see a text from a friend asking me to descend to the street level. When my gaze lifts a form waves at me from beside a street sign.

I smile and know that he cannot see me.

I return back to the inside of my room and grab the key from the table by the bed, stuff it inside my back pocket, and walk down the hallway. I press the elevator button impatiently with rapid succession.

I lean against the side wall as the elevator descends. My waist juts out where the handlebar is, but my shoulder is smushed against the siding. When the final beep sounds the doors open and I walk out slowly. The lobby is empty, I can thank security for that.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a pair of sunglasses and then lift my hood over my head. I exit the lobby and return to the cloudy outside. Cars drive by and I meet Zayn by the street sign I saw him waving from.

He motions ahead of himself and we walk along the sidewalk. He leads me to a green space a few blocks away, making small talk as we journey.

When we reach the end of the edge of the green, Zayn turns onto the trail.

"Okay."

"What?" I ask.

"You are stressed," He states.

I stop walking.

I reach my hand up to stroke through my hair.

"A little bit."

I see his eyes roll up. He walks on.

"A lot."

"It's tough," I release.

"I know," he says.

"I can deal with it, let's just relax."

"You don't need to uphold some perfect image all the time."

Zayn punches me.

"Let, loose man," He adds.

I let out a small laugh.

"What do you suggest Doctor."

Zayn pulls out a package of cigarettes and tossed it my way.

I almost drop them.

"I can't."

I try to hand the cigarettes back.

"Come on." Zayn gives me his glare.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I don't answer.

"It's one and it will loosen you up."

"I really can't."

"None of your fans will see us," Zayn shakes his head.

"It's not about that."

"I'm setting an example for more than just my fans."

"They won't know."

We stop walking.

I turn the cigarette package in my hand and flip open the top. I pull one out and hand the open package back.

He smiles and takes his own out, flipping the lid back and stuffing the package into his pocket once again. He then reaches into his other pocket and pulls a lighter out. Repeating his ritual, both of our cigarettes are soon lit.

I hold mine out in front of me and watch the smoke escape the paper into the air.

Zayn takes a breath in first.

I take a final sigh and then follow suit.

Zayn walks over and sits down on the grass, bringing his cigarette to his lips once again. I rest down next to him. We smoke in silence.

As the wind takes my cloud of cigarette smoke away I take my cigarette out of my mouth and smash the bud against the ground.

"This was nice," I say.

"You deserve it."

"Listen, the guys and I wanted to meet and go out together before dinner. You are welcome to join."

"I'm good. Catch up soon."

Zayn gets up and tosses his cigarette down in front of him. He rubs it into the ground with his heel and then spins on it.

He looks at me again and with a nod of his head walks away.

I am left alone.

I sit for a while and then lean forward swinging my legs under me and standing myself up. I pull my hood down by placing my hands in my front sweatshirt pocket and make my way back to the hotel.

I don't follow the same path back and instead weave through blocks of shops, until my legs are growing tired. They take me back to the hotel front doors.

I walk straight in and pull my hood down and stuff my glasses back into my pocket.

I walk briskly to the elevator, tap my foot during the ride, and then step in rhythm back to my room.

I stand at the front of the bed and pull my shirt off, throwing it onto the sheets. I look over at the covered window and finish disrobing.

In the shower, the water coats me with cool relief and trickles down around my ankles. I soap up and lather up then stand still as the suds roll away.

When I turn the knob off the air seems to freeze around me and I reach for the towel, dab the droplets off my body, and then wrap the material around my waist.

I step out of the washroom and begin to make my way over to my clothes, stopping when I see Niall on the bed.

"Hey," I say.

He nods back at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Lou...Louis. Why does your clothing smell like smoke?"

Our eyes meet.

I raise my hand to my forehead and release my lungs.

I don't respond.

"Louis."

"Smoking is bad," he says.

"I know."

"Don't be mad."

"I won't be mad," I assure, slightly confused.

"Are you going to tell Liam?"

I look down at the carpet.

"I can go with you."

I change into clothing.

I reach my hand out towards him.

He grasps it.

I reach for my room key and slide it onto my back pocket.

We walk out and make our way down the hall to Liam's room.

I knock and Niall looks at my feet.

I rest my hand on his back and we walk in under Liam's confused stare.

"I have something to tell you."

I look over at Niall.

Liam follows my gaze.

"I went out and smoked with Zayn."

Liam looks back at me and we lock eyes.

I can see disappointment.

"Go to your room, Niall," Liam orders.

I nod my head at Niall and smile a small, forced smile.

When the door shuts behind him I face my other friend.

"Why?"

I know his question should be simple.

"I want the full answer, Louis."

"I thought it could relieve stress."

Liam stares at me.

"I can't be perfect. I can't keep myself some perfect role model for everyone. I can't uphold that for the fans, I can't uphold that for Harry. I can't be that for Niall."

"We don't expect you to be," Liam tells me.

My mind churns.

"Then why won't you let me make a mistake?"

"We are adults, Louis. I have already forgiven you. Have you forgiven yourself?"

I pause.

"Do you regret smoking?"

I feel a cough rising. I think of Niall.

"Yes."

"You regret it, but you also realize you are imperfect, true?" Liam asks.

"I guess I do forgive myself."

I take in all the air in the room.

"We can be done here, right now. You are forgiven. I'm sure Niall forgives you, I am sure Harry will. If you feel that you should be let go then go back to your room, get ready, we said we would leave shortly."

"You mean that."

"No one can force the other to submit to punishment. If you refuse, I won't pressure you. I hope Harry allows me to do what I feel is best for him, you and Niall are the same. If either backed out we would respect that. We made that deal."

I nod.

"It was a mistake, and if that is all it was then fix up and we can head out with the others."

Liam smiles gently at me.

I walk out and walk slowly back to my bedroom.

Niall is sitting on the couch in my room.

"Is... Is he waiting til later?" Niall asks.

"No." I say.

Niall looks confused.

"We settled things."

"That's good."

"Ya," I say.

"Do you feel okay?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Will you do it again?"

"No...No."

"You disagree?" I add.

"No, you know you," he says. "I am going to get ready."

Niall leaves me in my room.

I stand up and look out through the window.

I examine myself in the mirror. My hair is wet from my shower and is flipped over to the opposite side that I normally keep it. I run my hand across it to fix it on the other side, but it pops back up. I decide that the outfit I put on after my shower is good enough for a quick run to the bakery Niall wanted to try.

I walk back down to the lobby to meet the lads. Niall looks gently at me. Liam smiles at me sparsely. Harry doesn't sense anything is different than it was before.

We go to the bakery and I am barely focused on the food.

We started spanking each other to keep us united, to show that we cared about each other enough to step in when the other needed it.

I think about if it was Niall. I would forgive him, of course.

Why would I still hurt him?

I reach my arm up and grab my shoulder, stretching my elbow.

Why would Niall let me?

He would want to show his apology. He would want to rebuild trust immediately by saying, I will pay for this. He would want to know that I would do what it takes to keep him from making the same mistake.

He would do it for himself.

He gave me the power to hold him accountable.

When we return to our rooms I wait a while, pacing.

I walk back to Liam, knocking on the door once.

He opens it, surprised to see me, but still waves me inside when I open my mouth and words do not escape.

"Louis, do you need something?"

"I deserve a spanking."

He nods.

Liam shuts the door behind me.

He doesn't need to say anything.

I begin to take my clothes off once again and Liam looks at me as I do.

He paces over to the couch in his room and sits on it.

When I stand up again, he rests his hand on his lap and I walk over, laying myself across his knee.

Liam crosses his other leg above both of mine and I feel the cool air blocked from my bottom by his hand.

"I agree that this is best for you." He says.

"I care about you deeply. I want you to know that. I want you to make the right decisions for yourself. You are forgiven beyond your comprehension, but you deserve this as well. Learn from your mistakes. You always do."

Liam lifts his hand off of me.

I can't grip the short carpet, so I push one hand against the floor and wrap the other around Liam's ankle.

I shut my eyes.

When I feel the first impact I close my eyes tighter.

I take a deep breath right afterward to keep myself together.

The second spank is harder.

My eyes open and I suck on my bottom lip.

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Liam follows a circular motion around my bottom and the sting heightens. I clench my teeth together just before I am about to cry out Liam stops.

He rests his hand on my back and pats me. He tugs at my shoulder and lifts me up.

He looks over to the bed and leads me over against it.

My torso is gently pushed into the mattress and I flatten my feet against the carpet.

My stomach begins to tighten and I move the pressure from one foot to the other.

I can hear Liam shifting through his bags and then a light tap hits the floor and a metal piece clanks together.

I don't turn around, but I hear a small swish and know that Liam has pulled his belt out and folded it together.

He walks over to one side of me. I turn my head slightly to see his bare feet close by mine.

I hear his breath and put my face into his sheets.

THWAP

THWAP

THWAP

"AAAH"

He is only hitting the right side of my bottom. I lean to the left as the pain grows. He continues to swing.

THWAP

THWAP

"MMM"

THWAP

THWAP

He stops.

I hear light footsteps as he walks to the other side of me.

The sting has wrapped around my right cheek completely and when I clench my butt together I can feel pain in where my skin touches.

THWAP

"Ugh"

THWAP

THWAP

"AAAH"

THWAP

THWAP

"Owww"

THWAP

THWAP

Liam doesn't walk around again when he stops.

THWAP

"AAAAH"

He strikes across my entire bottom.

I lean forward into the bed and roll my head forward onto my forehead.

When my heels reach the floor again Liam swings.

THWAP

"OWWW"

THWAP

"AAAH"

THWAP

THWAP

"AAAAH"

I pull my elbows up and rest onto them.

THWAP  
THWAP  
THWAP  
THWAP

I am breathing heavily now. I don't scream. I don't cry out.

THWAP

My arms collapse under my weight.

I pull in on the sheets and tighten my fingers around them. Tears are streaming down my face. They are flowing faster than they were when Liam was spanking me.

I don't try to stand and Liam doesn't attempt to lift me up.

The fabric in front of my face is growing wet and I reach forward with one hand to wipe my face and use the other to gently rub my bottom.

My fingers trace over the swollen sections.

Liam lifts me up and pulls me close to him.

I take air in through my nose attempting to keep myself strong.

"You are so strong."

Liam knows how to melt me.

"I'm just doing what I think is best."

"Most people wouldn't have the strength to do that," he says.

When Liam releases me I reach for my clothing. I pull my shirt on first and then step into my underwear.

I flinch when I pull them up and I know Liam notices because he pulls them back down.

"Lay down," he says.

I lay on my stomach on the bed. Liam sits next to me. I know he won't put lotion on me, I know he won't massage my bottom.

It is still unexpected for him to rub my back, but he does so.

I rest my head on the pillow that he always brings with us.

He kneads me shoulders and I let myself relax.

I roll over to my side to look at him.

"Thank you."

He smiles at me.

"Take a nap. You need some rest."

I chuckle quietly but shut my eyes.


	8. Tell Me Lies

Not Famous

Niall➡

I am working on my laptop upstairs for a school assignment, as I have been doing for a few hours now. There is a box on my desk of cliff bars and I have been going through them. I reach my hand in once again and my fingers rub the sides of the box until they finally find the wrapper. Once I pull it out, the box tips over and I see that it is empty. I open the wrapped bar and crumple up the packaging, toss it back into the cardboard and then flatten the container and shoving it into my trash can.

I return to typing, one handed, as I eat.

A knock on my door interrupts my thought. I quickly swallow the remaining bites and then as coherently as I can invite my roommate in.

"Hey, Niall, have you seen my granola bars?"

"No."

I just blurt it out. I don't know really why, but next thing I know, Liam is back downstairs and I don't feel like chasing after him to tell him I ate his bars.

I finish my work and shut my laptop carefully. I can smell food as the aroma wafts into my bedroom. I get up and begin to walk out, my eyes fall on the trash can where the cardboard is laying.

"Niall, you have arisen!" Louis proclaims as he sees me.

I stretch my arms.

"I finished the paper, though."

"I have something like that to do too, I should probably work on that." Harry twists his lip.

"Ya, you should." Liam lightly punches his Harry's arm.

"What class?" I ask.

"Same one, literature."

The guys begin to pile food onto their plates and I don't feel all that hungry. I think back to the cliff bars. I put the same amount of food on my plate that I usually would and then join the guys at the table.

I pick through chicken and potatoes.

"Does anyone have any idea where my cliff bars went?" Liam blurts out, catching me by surprise.

"Nah man, I don't remember seeing them." Louis says.

Harry nods in agreement and I follow.

"Maybe I forgot to get some, or ate them all, never mind."

I gulp.

When everyone else begins to put their plates away, I do the same. I hurriedly scrape my food into the trash so as not to stand out.

I watch television with Louis after dinner, until I feel tired and then return upstairs to my bed. I wrap my blankets around me and gaze at the wall until I shut my eyes.

Louis➡

My feet reach the cold wooden floor after I walk out of my carpeted room. I yawn and stretch my arms into the air. I brush my hand through my hair and descend the staircase, reaching ground level, and then turning into the kitchen. I walk to the refrigerator and open it. I take the gallon of milk out and turn around, quickly crossing the tile floor to reach for the cabinet with the glasses. I feel a prick on the bottom of my heel and lift my foot up. I pinch the small object at fault and lift it to my eyes to examine it.

The shard is small, but I can tell it is probably ceramic. I kneel down and scan the floor for more pieces, seeing one more strewn under the cabinet.

I open the trash can and see a broken piece of plate from under a paper towel.

Curious, I push it aside and see the completely broken plate. I toss the shards into the trash can.

I finish my walk to the other cabinet and pull a glass out, pour myself some milk, and sit at the counter.

The guys enter the kitchen to eat one at a time. Harry is pouring himself some cereal and Liam drops some bread into the toaster when Niall enters. Niall opens the refrigerator and looks around before closing it and then walking over to the pantry. He returns empty-handed.

"So, lads."

They all look at me.

I smirk.

"There is a broken plate," I say jokingly.

"Harry..." Liam says tapping the curly haired boy's shoulder with a fist.

"What, it must've been you?" Harry retorts.

Niall doesn't say anything. When I look over, his eyes fall down.

Harry and Liam are too busy teasing each other to notice and since none of us really care about an accidentally broken plate, they don't bother Niall.

After Niall eats, he is the first to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Louis," Harry says.

"Ya?"

"Do you happen to have my Starbucks card in your wallet? I can't find it and I thought you might have still had it from when I lent it to you."

I think for a second.

"Let me check."

I go upstairs to my bedroom and grab my wallet off of my desk. I take it back downstairs and open the pockets as I walk down the stairs.

I find the Starbucks card halfway down the flight of stairs and I hand it to Harry upon reaching the kitchen.

"Going to Starbucks today?"

"Ya, I have a test I've got to study for."

"You are going to the one by the bookstore right?"

"Ya, why?" Harry asks.

I stick my finger in the larger wallet pocket.

"If you could pick me up a book, I would really appreciate it. I need to check the author's name, but I can give you cash now."

"Sure, no problem. You may need to text me to remind me, though." Harry laughs.

I look for the twenty that I know I have.

"Just a second, I may have dropped it."

I retrace my steps back up the stairs to my bedroom but have no luck finding my money.

"Have I spent cash recently, I am missing a bill."

"Not that I know of," Liam says.

"Maybe Niall will know," I say.

I walk to find him laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Hey, did I loan you twenty pounds recently, or did I spend some somewhere, I am missing a note," I ask him.

I can see he looks slightly worried, but he says no.

I walk back to the other lads in the kitchen.

"Niall is acting weird," I say.

"I didn't think much of it, but he was really quiet this morning about the broken plate and now the missing money. It's really not a big deal, but what bothers me is that he feels he has to keep things hidden from us."

"This may be unrelated, but the granola bars the other day may have been him as well. I didn't want to bring it up because it was so small," Liam says.

I look over at Harry.

"I don't want to blame him, the money could have been lost too. I mean, the other things are weird, but maybe we wait."

"I'd rather confront him and figure out what is going on than have to analyze every movement he makes," I say.

"Can I talk to him? I'll take him with me to coffee," Harry asks.

"Sure, up to you. Don't make him feel weird, though," I add.

Harry➡

"Niall, you need out of this bedroom! Starbucks?" I parade into his room.

"Ummm, I'm fine," He says.

"This is friendly intervention," I add. "You are coming with me."

"I'm really okay."

"You don't have to talk to me, or even get anything, but I'm already going and I think you need some fresh air. 'Kay?"

Niall gets up off of his bed wordlessly and I watch him reach for a jacket. I walk to my room and grab my laptop bag. I sling it over my shoulder and head to the door, where I meet Niall.

I smile at him and lead the two of us to my car.

Niall sets his bag at his feet and stares out the window.

I turn the radio on and dial the volume up higher than what Niall usually likes.

He continues to stare at the surroundings that we pass by.

I offer him a drink when we enter the building, but Niall refuses and sits down in a chair by the wall.

I order my own drink and then follow him.

Our first minutes are wordless. When I have finished half of my drink I look up at him and our eyes actually meet.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Ya," He looks down.

"You know I can get you a drink. It's not a big deal."

"I don't want to burden you."

"You aren't a burden."

Niall doesn't respond.

"When it was just me and Liam living together I was terrified he would get angry at me if I asked him for things, but we kind of created this symbiotic relationship. I thought what I did was nothing but he was willing to help me and I didn't realize that I helped him too."

"I don't do much, though."

"Ya, you do. You are always there for us, you lend a hand around the house, you know how to get people to relax."

"Niall, there is nothing wrong with being dependent on your friends."

"Are...,"

Niall doesn't continue.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Niall, you said something."

"Are they really mad about the broken plate?"

"No."

Niall looks away from me.

"They are worried about why you won't tell them."

"Is that why you invited me to coffee?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It's small stuff, but they add up. I don't want them to kick me out."

"You aren't getting kicked out over a broken plate."

"But the Cliff Bars?"

"Still no.

"The twenty pounds?"

"I'm going to pay him back," Niall adds quickly.

"Louis is worried about why you won't ask him. Why you won't tell him. He isn't tallying up reasons to kick you out. He is just concerned that you are lying."

"He doesn't trust me..."

"Niall..."

I know his eyes are tearing up because he is looking at the floor.

"Let's fix this, okay?"

Niall sniffles back at me.

"Home?"

Niall shrinks in his chair.

"It'll be fine, I'll talk to them."

We pick up our laptop cases and get back into the car. I rest my hand on Niall's as I drive back to our house.

When we walk into the door, Niall runs through the house and I assume that he is heading back to his bed.

Louis and Liam stare at me.

"He admitted. He is just afraid that we will kick him out because he has been costing us something."

"He thinks we will kick him over a plate, granola bars, and twenty pounds?" Louis asks.

"He's worried we will."

"Harry, Liam and I need to talk."

"You can't kick him out!"

"We won't, no one is getting kicked out," Louis states.

"Someone may need to learn that lying causes more problems than it seems to prevent," Liam says.

"You can't be hard on him."

"We are always in this together, Harry," Liam promises.

"Go talk to Niall, Harry," Louis tells me.

I walk to Niall's room and he wraps his blankets around himself when I enter. I announce that it is merely me and he looks up at me.

I sit next to Niall and hold him tight.

"They love you," I say.

"What are they talking about?" Niall asks.

"They are about to come up and tell you," I say.

Niall shakes.

"You'll be okay."

Louis➡

Liam and I walk into Niall's room together. Harry is sitting next to him, holding the mound of blankets that he rests in.

Harry holds Niall tighter and Liam and I walk over to the bed.

"You are our roommate because we don't mind sharing with you."

We wait in silence for a while. I don't want to break it. No one does.

"If I didn't want to share a place with you I wouldn't have continued when we joined with Liam and Harry."

Niall nods.

"I can't have you lying to us, Niall."

Niall pulls his sheets closer around himself.

I look over to Liam and he gets up. I see him motion to Harry to follow out of the corner of my eye.

I hold Niall close to me.

After a few minutes, I begin to unwrap him from his blanket shell. At first he tugs his covers in but then he allows me to push them aside.

Niall lifts himself out of the pile of sheets and sits on top of them, leaning against my chest.

I turn him around until he is facing me. His legs are over my lap and his eyes meet my own.

"Why lie to us?"

"I didn't want to burden you by asking for things. I thought I would just take what I wanted and then pay you back later."

"We live together to depend on each other sometimes. Granola bars, a plate, and some money are really nothing. Just ask, then I have your trust as well."

Niall rests his head in my torso.

"Niall." I lift him up.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Louis."

"You know I have to spank you."

Niall looks away.

"It's for lying, not for anything else," I say.

"Are you ready?"

I wait until Niall responds, which he does by standing up.

He looks at me sadly as I move to the edge of the bed, my knees matching the end.

"Niall."

"Do I have to?"

I stand up.

I reach my hands out and Niall leans into me.

I embrace him and then place my hands on his hips. I loop my fingers into his jeans and he looks up at me and moans.

I take a deep breath in.

Niall rests his blonde head onto my shoulder and I pull his pants and underwear down at the same time. They catch on his ankles and I hold them down with my foot as I lift Niall.

He steps out of them and his hands fall to protect himself from my eyes.

I pull on his elbow and sit back down. Niall leans over my left side, and I lift him back up. He looks questioningly at me.

"Other side," I say.

Niall awkwardly makes the walk over and I pull him across my lap, across the foot of the bed. His feet hang over one side of the bed and his hands grip the end of the other side.

I open my legs a little.

"Niall, you are my best friend, I am not going to kick you out."

I see his head nod up and down.

"So what will be different from now on?" I ask.

"I... I won't lie."

"You need to own up to the small stuff, no one is going to be mad. If we can't trust you with something small how are we going to trust you with something large?"

I hear a sniffle.

"I am sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Will... will they forgive me."

"I'm willing to bet they will."

I place my hand on Niall's bottom.

He flinches at my touch and it hate it.

I lift my hand quickly and bring it down harder, before I can lift Niall up into my arms and hug him.

Niall wimpers and I can see his hands grip the end of the bed and his bottom rises and falls onto me.

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

I gain a rythm.

Niall is wimpering throughout.

"Mhm"

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

"Ahh"

Smack

"Ow"

Smack

"Ow"

I know tears a falling down his face already. With Niall, it is never the pain that gets him started, it's the disappoinment.

I pick my pace and strength up.

SMACK

SMACK

"OW"

SMACK

SMACK

"AHH"

SMACK

SMACK

"OW OW"

I begin to aim for Niall's thighs and he starts to buck around a bit.

I stop for a second and swing my right leg over his legs at the knees.

I begin to hit again.

Niall cries out.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"AAAH"

SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"AAAAAAHH"

His hand reaches back and I almost hit it. I stop my swing quick enough and instead grab his wrist. It is all I can do to keep myself from holding his hand. I hold his wrist against his back. His other hand flails at me, but it is his left hand and it merely reaches at my back.

SMACK

"AAAAH"

SMACK

"OWW"

SMACK

"AAAAAHH"

SMACK

"OWWW"

SMACK

"AAAAOH"

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

"AAAAAAH, PLEASE!"

I stop hitting Niall, but he continues to buck around.

I hold him onto my lap to prevent him from falling off the bed.

"Niall."

"Niall."

He is crying too hard to hear me.

"Niall."

Niall begins to regain his senses.

When his sobs turn to sniffles I lift him to his feet.

I leave him to stand on his own and reach down to the floor to grab his underwear and pants.

Niall jumps around to himself, uncaring of his dignity.

His hands rub the redness of his bottom cheeks.

"Niall."

He turns to look at me, remembering my presence.

I hold up his clothing and he looks to the ground.

"It hurts too much," He says.

"Do you want to wrap up in your blankets again?"

"Mhmm"

Niall gets onto his bed and I help him wrap himself up. I pull him onto my lap so that his bottom hovers a little above the bed. He is covered by the sheets and I pull him in closely.

He lets out his final tears onto my shirt.

When Harry and Liam come upstairs and knock on the door I look over to Niall. His eyes look sad, and I invite them in.

Liam comes over and embraces Niall.

Liam asks if Niall would let him hold him.

Niall looks at me nervously.

"Niall, we forgive you one hundred times over," Liam says.

I nod my head at Niall and he mumbles, "okay".

When Niall is passed over to Liam's lap, Harry gives him a hug as well.

I reach over and run my fingers through Niall's hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

Niall ducks his head into Liam and I get up to grab some tissues.

My hand stings a little and I hold it against my other arm.

I take a deep breath in as always, hope that this was the last time.


End file.
